K-Project Short Stories
by Zoey Nightrod
Summary: A collection of OC x character drabbles/one-shots. Accepting requests; would like to reach at least twenty-five drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Instead of starting (re-doing) another story, I've decided to do drabbles! All of these will be OC x character. I will be taking requests! If you would like to request a drabble, just tell me in a review or PM and I will start on it as soon as I can. In the request I need: **

**Name of Character (which character you want the OC paired with)**

**Genre (Angst, Romance, Comedy, etc.)**

**You may request as many as you like, but please keep in mind that other people may be requesting as well! Thank you for listening and enjoy the first drabble!**

Requested by: Valoja (Check out her stories. They are amazing!)

Pairing: OC x Mikoto

Genre: Angst

Title: Shot in the Heart

I stared at the object in my hands, slowly turning it over and over in my pale hands. Was it really worth it? Would I really go through with it this time? The numerous attempts I had made on I life had been halted by the sudden desire to continue living my pitiful life. The shaking hands had stopped on their own, refusing to listen to the demands of my brain screaming in anger to move, just move and get it over with. I wasn't exactly fond of pain and wanted the end to be over quickly. That's why, this time, I had borrowed, or actually stole, a gun from one of my friends. No one else needed to know what fate would unfold in this abandoned alleyway. Sure, some would hear the gunshot, a few may even call the police, but it would be too late.

The deed would be done.

Releasing the safety on the handgun, I was startled to see the door next to me open. A stranger stepped out, a cigarette being placed between his lips in a familiar way. Before he could see what I was doing, I hid the deadly weapon behind my back, silently hoping he would go back inside. With a small sigh, his golden eyes trailed over me lazily, making me feel as though he was peeling back every layer of skin I had to reveal my very soul. I shifted uncomfortably, lowering my head to hide my face behind the curtain of hair. There was another sigh, as though the stranger was shrugging off a burden of some sort. Taking me by surprise, the gun was jerked from the hands behind my back and I let out a shout of anger.

"Hey! Give that back!"

The look in his eyes stopped the words in my throat from coming up any more. One eyebrow was raised challengingly at me, like he dared me to try to take back the gun. Biting my lip, I switched my gaze to the ground below.

"I wasn't really… going to do it, you know," I mumbled, biting my lip in nervousness. Was he going to report me? A suicidal young woman, prepared to leave the life that was just too boring to continue living? Instead of pulling out a cell phone and calling the police like a normal person would do, he simply let out a sigh for the third time and handed the gun back to me.

"Do as you want," he grumbled, holding the cancer stick between his thumb and forefinger. He blew out a thin stream of smoke between his lips. "Just make sure you don't regret it." The yellow eyes flickered back to mine for the briefest of moments before he placed the cigarette in his mouth again and went back inside. His words echoed in my head, resounding repeatedly.

"Make sure I don't regret it, huh," I murmured, clicking the safety back into its place. The soft sound seemed many times louder than it should have been. My heart slowed from its erratic pounding, knowing it would continue to beat for another day.

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a request and a review. I look forward to reading them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yea! Second drabble done! Hope you all enjoy and feel free to request! Thank you to all who read and review!**

Pairing: OC x Izumo

Requested by: Valoja

Genre: Comedy

Title: Crystal Clear

The freshly washed wine glasses sitting upon the shelf caught my eye as ideas began to swarm throughout my head. One in particular stood out amongst the others and I couldn't help but grin. It was just too good, too great, and too _perfect_. Exactly the type of master plan I wish I thought of more often. And now was the perfect time to execute it; Izumo had stepped outside to smoke a cigarette with Mikoto, thus leaving me alone in the bar.

Silently sliding over to the shelf behind the bar and humming the Mission Impossible theme to myself as though I was on a top-secret mission, I rearranged the glasses in random rows, destroying the perfect balance between wine glasses and regular glasses. Once I finished with that, I dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the recently opened jar of pizza sauce from the counter and a paper towel. After rubbing sauce all over the towel, my feet carried me back out to the main bar room. A quick glance outside told me that Izumo was still outside and laughter drifted to me through the huge oak doors. A grin etched itself across my face while you set to work. A few minutes (and Sharpie drawings) later, I stepped back to admire your work. Thanks to my amazing artist skills, I had skillfully drawn little lion faces on every single glass and completed them with pizza sauce manes. I couldn't help but giggle. It was just so cute.

I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead and threw out the towel. The chime of the front door caught my attention and I rushed back to the stool I was sitting on before my crime took place. The blond bartender strolled in, Mikoto only a few steps behind him. Putting on my best poker face, I sipped innocently at the drink Izumo had given to me a little while ago.

"What happened to the wine glasses?" Izumo's startled voice broke the silence. I turned around slowly, cocking my head to the side quizzically. I watched as he walked past me, behind the bar, and directly to the shelf. A frown tugged at his lips in disapproval.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked me, still eyeing the glasses. I shrugged in reply.

"No idea. They must have done it while I was in the bathroom."

Finally, he faced me and his brows knitted together in thought.

"No idea, huh?" Another shrug moved my shoulders. A second later, Izumo caught me by surprise when he leaned over and wiped something off my forehead with his finger. He turned his thumb so that the red was visible to my view.

"And I suppose this doesn't count as evidence, hm?" I swallowed harshly.

"Uh, no…" A light chuckle came from Izumo as he licked the pizza sauce from his finger and gave me a smile.

"It was a good idea, I admit."

"You mean I'm forgiven?" The question left my lips before I could stop it. Oops, no wonder I would make a horrible criminal. But he only nodded and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You still have to rewash all the glasses though."

Damn. Just when I thought I got away with it.

Extended Ending

As I stood at the sink scrubbing pizza sauce from a glass, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, followed by a chin resting itself on my shoulder. I let out a sigh.

"You're making it very difficult to wash these dishes, you know," I said, trying to pull away from the arms restricting your movement. A familiar chuckle tickled my ear.

"Really? All the more reason to stay," replied Izumo, watching as I turned on the faucet to rinse off a glass. I let out an angry huff and tried to elbow him in the ribs to get him to move but he easily sidestepped the move and instead caught my elbow. Turning my head to the side, I glared at him through one eye.

"Izumo," I stated quietly. "The quicker I finish these dishes, the quicker I can come play cards with you and the others. Please let go." Giving me a knowing smile, he released my elbow. Two seconds later, I found yourself with my back pressed against the sink and my hands pressing on it to keep me balanced. His hands rested on my hips, holding me against him.

"If you wanted to play cards, you could have just said so," he drawled in his Kyoto accented voice. His next sentence and wink made me forget all about the dishes I was suppose to wash.

"I'll let you know I'm very good at Texas Hold 'em."

**Author's Note: Hope it was okay! Let me know what you think of it in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Here is the third drabble for you guys! Enjoy!**

Requested by: AIAnimeVictoria

Pairing: Totsuka x OC x Mikoto

Genre: Comedy (?) (Wasn't sure what this fit under)

Title: Say Cheese!

"Totsuka-san, did you bring your camera?" The question was aimed at the dirty blond that had just walked into the bar. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug, earning an 'oomph' from the man. He peeled me off him and out of the corner of my eye I could see the familiar old-fashioned camera being held in the hands of Totsuka. With a high-pitched squeal, I grabbed at the item but its owner held his hand up above my reach.

"Not yet," Totsuka teased, ruffling my hair messily. I crossed my arms and pouted, giving him a glare so that he would give me the camera. He chuckled at my appearance.

"You get the camera after I take your picture, remember?" The blond reminded me, already preparing to take a shot. I covered my face with my arms and tried to avoid the lens aimed my way.

"No," I cried. "You messed my hair all up, Totsuka-san! That's not fair!" Against my will, he pulled my arms from my face and gave me a gentle smile.

"You know you look fine no matter what," Totsuka reassured me, the smile still in place. I finally gave up and put on my best grin. Besides, if it came down to it, I could burn the photo. I still got the camera either way. And I was determined to get that camera no matter what. The light flashed and not a second after, the object was in my hands. With a triumphant shout, I skipped over to Kusanagi and held up the prize.

"Say cheese, Kusanagi-san!" He managed to turn around in time and flash me a smile, holding up a wine glass in one hand. Laughing, I went to the next person.

"Yata-chan, your turn!" The teen turned around and held up a fist, shaking it in my direction.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" he exclaimed then blinked when the light flashed in his eyes.

"Ow," Yata complain and rubbed his eyes. "Was that really necessary?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yup!"

Next, I snapped pictures of Kamamoto eating a fish cracker, Eric watching the rain out outside through the window, Shohei yanking Bandou's sunglasses off, and Dewa and Chitose having a very interesting comparison of what type of girls they preferred. I felt a tug on my jacket and looked down to see Anna.

"Did you want your picture taken too?" The young Strain nodded and i knelt down. Holding the camera up, I looked through the lens and an idea popped in my head.

"Anna-chan," I said. "Could you smile please?" The white-haired girl blinked a few times then nodded. Never had I seen the little Lolita smile and now was my chance. She shyly gave a small smile, red coloring her cheeks. It was a cute image. I snapped the photo.

Now I was looking around, pinpointing my next victim. My eyes landed on the couch to see him laying down on it, eyes closed as usual. Quietly, so that he wouldn't hear me, I crossed the room to the couch. His chest rose and fell with his steady breathing, signaling that he was asleep.

Or so I hoped.

Stifling my giggle in my sleeve, I raised the camera to your face and-

Was bumped by Bandou, who had been chasing around Shohei to get his glasses back. With a cry, I fell forward, the camera tumbling from my hands in the fall.

And where did I fall?

Right onto Mikoto, of course.

His eyes shot open and he started to sit up, only to realize that he couldn't because I was on top of him. My cheeks reddened, and I noticed just how close our faces were. In fact, if I wanted to (or had the guts to without fear of being fried extra-crispy), I could have kissed him right then and there. He stared at me, surprise registering in his golden eyes when he saw my embarrassed face. If things couldn't have gotten any more embarrassing, they sure did when Totsuka picked up the camera.

Click!

The photo was taken; me laying on top of Mikoto, with only an inch or two between our faces. Mine was a bright tomato red, while his was just blank, half from shock of being woken up so suddenly and half from surprise at my closeness. My eyes were locked onto his and vice-versa. I opened your mouth to say something, anything, but stopped when he gave me a knowing smirk.

"Red suits you," he said simply, causing the red in my cheeks to deepen. I placed my hands on his chest to push myself off him, but his arms wrapped around me, pulling me back against him.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" He growled in my ear. His warm breath made me shiver.

"I think I'm going to make you pay for waking me up."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted but I tried! Either way, I hope you liked it and feel free to request! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back and bringing to you the first Yata drabble! This is going to be a two part drabble; the first part is mostly Yata revealing the fact that he is in love with someone. The second part will be the more of the fluff and focus on Yata revealing his feelings. Nonetheless, I would love for you guys to read this to get a laugh and background for the second part. Let me know what you think in a review!**

Requested by: Kyupods115

Pairing: OC x Yata

Genre: Romance

Title: Love is like . . . baseball? Part 1

For the past few days, Yata Misaki had been a very quiet teen. In fact, his behavior had made many of the Homura members worried. What made them even more concerned was the response they would get from the commander of Homura whenever they asked why he was so calm.

"I'm thinking."

Three syllables, two words. But two wrong words. Yata never thought; he acted on impulse and rashly. So to hear that the redhead was thinking, of all things, nearly made the owner of HOMRA go insane.

"Yata-chan, would you stop pacing?" The blond set down the glass he had been cleaning and glared at the teen who had been walking around in constant circles for the past half hour. The glare went unnoticed and Yata sat down, muttering under his breath. Kusanagi eyed the younger member warily.

"Do you feel like sharing what has been on your mind for the past half week?" Kusanagi placed his elbows on the bar and leaned forward. The room became silent while everyone waited for the vanguard's response. Yata shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand," he muttered, getting back up and resuming his pacing. The blond bartender sighed.

"Well, we definitely won't if you don't tell us," he said, peering from behind the tinted sunglasses. "Why don't you just try me?" Yata looked up and around the room.

"Fine," he said. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else." He glanced at each person as they nodded silently.

"So . . .?" Kusanagi prompted the nineteen year-old. Yata shifted from foot to foot uneasily.

"I . . . I . . ." He began to stutter over his words. Actually, he couldn't seem to get them out at all.

"I think I . . ." Everyone leaned forward, eager to hear his response. Finally Yata blurted out,

"I think I like someone!" At first there was just silence. Then the Homura members all started speaking at the same time.

"Congrats Yata!"

"It's about time!"

"Is she cute?"

"Where is she?"

Kusanagi laughed. "All right, all right," he said, hushing the excited group. "Why don't you give him a moment to explain?" They all grew quiet and Yata nervously began to speak.

"W-well, I think she is cute an-and sh-she is a member of Homura," he said shakily, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. Chitose whistled.

"Damn. You mean it's_ her_?" Yata nodded. Whispers traveled between the huddled group. A few seconds later, they broke apart and Chitose sauntered over to Yata. He threw an arm around the redhead's shoulder and grinned.

"Then you gotta go for it!" Yata looked confused.

"Go for it?"

"Yea," Shohei piped up. "Just like you would in baseball. Focus on the target and then-" He mimicked swinging a bat. "Homerun!"

Eric snorted.

"Figures the Chihuahua would fall for someone like her."

Yata jerked away from Chitose and angrily stormed over to the loner.

"What you'd say about her?! Don't think that I don't understand you just because you're speaking in English!" Eric merely looked at him.

"I was only insulting you, not her. She's not bad-looking. In fact, I wouldn't mind dating her myse-" He was cut off by Yata seizing him by his shirt collar.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her!" he seethed. "If you don't, I'll break your fucking neck in half!" Eric watched him amusedly.

"Fine, whatever. Like I care." Yata raised his fist, preparing to punch Eric. Kamamoto caught the cocked fist and Yata glared at him.

"What do you want, fatty?!" He growled, still pissed from what Eric had said. The chubby blond shook his head.

"Just forget about what he said. We're only trying to help you." Yata gave one last glower at Eric and then threw him back down.

The sound of footsteps came from above and a teen dashed down the stairs, jumping over the last flight and landing on their feet smoothly. They rose back up and waved at the group.

"Yata-san," they called to the skateboarder. "Remember you promised to teach me how to ride a skateboard?" At seeing the figure, Yata's bad mood vanished instantly.

I grinned and held up the skateboard at my side and watched as Yata picked up his own.

"Yeah, I'm ready." He smiled back. I headed to the door and turned around to wave goodbye to the others.

"We'll be back!" I called, and then grabbed my partner's wrist, effectively dragging him out of the building.

Left behind, the others just watched. Chitose smirked.

"Wonder if he'll make a move?"

**Author's Note: Well, how did you like it? I tried to keep the characters in their personalities the best I could. The second part will be coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The fifth drabble is here! Since this is my first Fushimi drabble, I decided to give the monkey a break and let him have his moment to shine instead of being the antagonist. He's still in character, but not as cruel as others portray him as. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much to all who read, review, follow, and favorite! It means so much to me!**

Requested by: ArtistInTraining

Paring: OC x Fushimi

Genre: Supernatural

Title: Hero in Blue

I ducked into an alleyway, trying desperately to avoid the attacks launched at me by the target Strain. As a new member of Scepter 4, this was my first mission. It was suppose to be an easy assignment; locate the position of a Strain and report back. But unfortunately, the hunter had become the hunted and my team was in danger. I had been separated from the others like a sickly cow from the herd. Only a week into the job, the field experience wasn't doing any good. I still had yet to match my moves to the others in perfect coordination and figure out exactly what would trigger my Blue clansmen powers. I scolded myself inside my head. If it weren't for the fact that I had begged the Lieutenant to allow me to go on a mission, I wouldn't be here. Instead, I would be nice and safe at my desk, perhaps finishing up a report and preparing to turn it in . . .

With a curse, I threw myself to the ground to avoid getting my head blown off by a scorching fireball. The Strain had power similar to the Red clansmen but the fire was a stunning purple and hovering. More like phantom fire if I asked myself. It hovered in the air and struck at anyone that came near. What was worse was that it could operate on its own and allow the owner to go after someone else. Splitting up wasn't going to help at all. I pushed yourself off the ground and rolled to the side, once again nearly steering clear of turning into a fried human. I started to dash through the streets, praying to whatever deity that watched over me that I would survive this. If I did, I would never, ever complain about deskwork. Deep in my thoughts, I failed to realize the break in the road and my foot caught, forcing me forward onto the concrete. Pain shot up my leg.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the ghostly fire coming my way, its color glowing brightly against the dim lighting. This was it. Without any aura, I would be burned to a crisp. If even that remained.

Suddenly, a blue blur darted out in front of me and whipped out their saber. A Blue aura engulfed the figure, driving back the flame. It let out a screech and fled. I watched in awe, wondering exactly how the person could make it look so easy. My savior turned to me and I recognized the dark-framed glasses and blue hair. He clicked his tongue at seeing me lying on the ground, blood trickling down my leg from the scrape I had acquired in the fall. His sapphire eyes trailed over my body and I couldn't help but blush. His look made me feel like a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue again in disgust. "If you can't even defend yourself, why are you out here in the first place?" I painfully pushed myself up to a sitting position.

"I thought that maybe . . ." I trailed off, glancing down at the ground. He snapped at me.

"You thought what? That you could make my life more difficult by having to deal with a newbie like you?" I frowned, becoming irritated with his attitude.

"I didn't _ask_ to be saved by you!" I spat at him, earning another click of his tongue. He clenched his jaw.

"The Captain better reward me for this," he muttered, then bent down and wrapped an arm around my waist. I jerked back in shock.

"What? You want to lie here for the rest of the evening?" I narrowed my eyes at him but allowed him to help me onto your feet. I put an arm around his shoulders and slowly the two of us began to make our way back to the Scepter 4 rendezvous point.

Halfway to the meet-up location, my knee buckled and I toppled forward. Fushimi barely managed to catch me before I hit the ground. A pained groan escaped my lips.

"I don't think I can walk any farther," I said, gritting my teeth from the pain. My knee throbbed and I was breathing harder than I should have been from a simple walk. The blunette glanced at me and gently helped me sit down on the sidewalk. He pulled out his PDA and checked the screen.

"We're still twelve blocks from the vehicles," he muttered and looked around. It was quiet, too quiet for Shizume City. There should have been pedestrians bustling back and forth from places, lights illuminating the dim streets, and the smell of local restaurants cooking up delicious meals. Instead, it was like a ghost town. My eyelids drooped and I realized how tired I was. After all the excitement and running, my body was ready for a long rest. I leaned my head on Fushimi's shoulder, his arms still around my waist to keep me upright. The third-in-command glanced down at me, only to see that I had fallen asleep. He clicked his tongue but it was softer this time. Despite how annoyed he had been at first, the monkey couldn't deny that, perhaps, maybe he didn't mind being someone's hero once in a while.

My chest rose and fell with each deep breath I took. Fushimi, knowing that it would be a while before I woke up again, picked me up and held me against his chest. It seemed that he would have to carry me back himself. He would scold me once I woke up. I stirred in my sleep and pressed my cheek against his chest, wanting to feel the warmth of the person who was holding me. Fushimi let a smile grace his lips. Not that he would anyone else see it, of course.

After all, he was my hero in blue . . .

. . . and my alone.

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think. Feel free to request and leave suggestions! Next will be coming the second part of Love is like . . . baseball? so please look forward to it!**


End file.
